Antimatter Jet
Of all the weapons available from Arsenal Megacorp, the Antimatter Jet and it's variations are definitely the strangest. Rather than traditional weaponry that fires rounds, rockets or lasers, this gun fires large dark globules called antimatter. The gun itself has a medium amount of damage considering when it is obtainable, a decent rate of fire, and even splash damage. The globules of antimatter fired also travel quite slowly compared to other weapons and have a range limit - they will disappear after a certain amount of time. As the globules dissipate, they send off a small explosion. However, the explosion is so small, a player has to be practically next to the globule to be affected. The large size of the balls make them perfect for hallways and for this fact with others it is quite susceptible to spamming in corridors, closed spaces or for camping (like the Beserker Shield in Lift). The antimatter itself is also quite a wonder, with much potential for strategy. It is able to bounce off surfaces any amount of times (the angle it is hits the surface at is the angle it bounces off at), but the limit is the globules will dissipate after a certain amount of time. With this in mind, it is possible to hit players around corners or structures and users are able to essentially create impromtu barriers to corner foes or just cut them off for escape. Antimatter jets generally work best with players below rank 10, for they are not experienced enough to dodge the bullets of anitmatter and does not have a stronger weapon. Chances are, you'll kill them first before they get to shoot back, or realize where the globules are coming from. Beware that it is entirely possible to run into your own shots with the speed the globules move at. In rare occurences, it is also possible to deflect the antimatter with weapons such as the gravity hook, auto rifle/mag-rail and another antimatter jet. Strategy Utilise the ability to bounce off surfaces to your advantage. This means you can hit players from around a corner or behind an object to avoid being attacked too. It is common for players to be standing closeby to a battle behind a wall or protection of some sort and be spamming the antimatter jet into the battle. This is quite effective in getting kills but be sure to watch your back in case of a surp rise attack. The ability to create barriers also has a lot of potential as you are able to hold off an area for camping needs (Beseker Shield) or to just escape. jshank of Unofficial Eliminate Pro Forums "Weapon: Antimatter Jet - Tactic: Pinning" There are many spaces to be found where spamming the Antimatter Jet is effective but it is not a good idea to stay in the same place for so long as you will not get many kills. It is also very effective in water as movement is reduced and the globules are quite large. Stats References Category:Weapons